


HOOMITY

by Anthony_is_tired



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cursed, F/M, For a Friend, Joke Fic, Kissing, dont read, im a monster, pls dont be mad at me, smh, this a threat for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_is_tired/pseuds/Anthony_is_tired
Summary: A visit to the owl house makes amity's day instantly
Relationships: Amity Blight/Hooty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	HOOMITY

**Author's Note:**

> CURSED CURSED CURSED

LETS GOOOOOOOOOO

This is a threat.

It was a normal day for amity, BECAUSE SHE GOT TIME TO HANG OUT WITH HOOTY

She felt her stomach do flips at the thought of the bird tube, his charming voice, his beautiful beak, the way he stretches farther when she sees her, she doesn't think she can take it.

Sighing dreamily, she silently walked towards the door and smiled at the house demon

“Hi hooty” She started, The latter lit up almost immediately

“HOOT! HI AMITY” He greeted back, making the young witch fluster. 

“WHY ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU HERE?” He asked. 

“I-I was just passing by” she replied nervously, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, blushing slightly.

“WELL, I'M GLAD YOU CAME TO VISIT! I MISSED YOU SINCE THE LAST TIME WE SAW EACH OTHER!” Hooty said fondly.

Amity smiled “yeah..” she said dreamily. Her stomach did backflips at that comment.

This didn't go unnoticed by the demon, he smirked as he moved closer to Amity. She stopped breathing as she noticed how she could easily close the gap between their faces.

“WHY ARE YOU FLUSTEREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD?” Amity swore her heart stopped. She almost fainted.

“bUH- i-” She started to look at anything but him “oH lOoK a TrEe” She laughed nervously.

“AMITY LOOK AT ME?” She gulped before doing as told, her breath hitched as she saw how his eyes were half-lidded. That look he was giving her was intoxicating.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, They felt as if they were in their own little world, like nothing mattered anymore, and before she knew it, beaks were on her lips.

She blinked before returning the kiss, he smelt of feathers and pine cones, wrapping her arms around him, they deepened the kiss. Her head felt dizzy as they pulled away and looked at each other.

Hold on we’re a pg account, time skip brought to you by OH LOOK, A BUG

Breaking the kiss, The two stared at eachother, both feeling giddy

👰🏼🦉 they get married and have children the end. 😌👰🏼🦉❤️🌈💃✨👁👄👁

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PLS DONT UNSUB


End file.
